dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Potara
Unclassified answer It has the same results as the Fusion Dance, the characters must simply wear the Potara Earings and look at each other to fuse. However, there's one "slight" downfall: the users stay fused forever. In the Buu saga Goku and Vegeta are able to defuse back to their original selves after entering Kid Buu because the laws of physics differ within Buu. How there should be a way to defuse the Potara Fusion To do it you should be able to take the earings off and defuse No old kai and kibitokai are potara fusions and they took off theyre earrings AND NOTHING they have to be 'absorbed' by majin (like buu)Leftwiki 07:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Potara System in Budokai Tenkaichi? This article should mention that the FIRST Budokai Tenkaichi actually introduced the Potara system, not Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Vegito is realy stupid vegito is realy stupid he can't beat super buu and super buu did make Vegito a Chocolate LOLOL dude have you ever watched DBZ? Vegito was hurting buu so much that buu's immaculate "regeneration" could not keep up to the point of buu healing himself and not realizing that there was still a gaping hole in his chest. The only reason Vegito didn't kill buu immediately is because he wanted to save all of his children and piccolo. Trivia "However, he may instead have been referring to the drawbacks of the fusion dance itself: a 30 minute time limit on the fusion, '''the possibility of performing the dance incorrectly resulting in a weaker form, and that the dance is restricted to beings of comparable size and power level '(individuals performing the dance can suppress or raise their power level to match if necessary)." If I remember correctly Elder Kaioshin said the effect was better, as in the result. Lowering your power to match the other person's, or messing up is part of the execution, not the final result, so is the bold part necessary? It seems like it was just put there to defend Gogeta. Elder Kaioshin only mentions the effect is greater, there is no mention of any time limit until after Kibito Kai is formed. SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 06:14, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :I think the fact that the effect only lasts 30 minutes, or the effect might be skinny/fat and powerless, or the effect may be a total failure due to incompatibility. is part of that. Potara effect is consistent and predictable. The fact that it's worth discussing is usually an indicator that the community believed his statement was ambiguous. 17:47, November 22, 2014 (UTC) is this relevant to the trivia section? http://imgur.com/kd8FxgE Here it says that the Potara doesn't have inherent power, it's just Goku/Vegeta's power. 02:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC) That's what the fan-base calls "rivals boost". I don't really think it's trivia worthy. If anything it would be on Vegetto's page. SSJ2 Gogeta (talk) 02:16, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Rivals boost is the misconception that Vegeta and Goku get additional power from fusion due to being rivals. What I was referring to with this image is that this is just clearing up the common thought that Potara is "stronger" than fusion; Old Kai clarifies that Potara really doesn't have the power, it's all Goku and Vegeta. 08:20, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Just very bad translation--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 09:15, January 13, 2015 (UTC) --- Chapter: 504 (DBZ 310), P9.2-3 Context: as Vegetto beats up on Gohan-absorbed Boo Kaioshin-Kibito: “H-he’s strong!!! Majin Boo there is helpless!!! To think that merging with the Potara would be this incredible…!!” Elder Kaioshin: “Idiot, it’s because it was those two that they were able to go so far. Two of the top 3 masters in both the living world and afterlife have merged, after all. What’s more, two rivals have joined together. That’s definitely strongest.” That's what the translated version says. Old Kaioshin doesn't discredit the potara, he calls Kibitoshin an idiot for thinking it was ''solely the potara. He's saying the reason Boo's helpless is because of Goku and Vegeta merging with the Potara. You can't expect two weak ass fighters would get you the same result. That's why Kibitoshin's called an idiot, because all he has to do is look at himself. SSJ2 Gogeta (talk) 09:34, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :>two of the 3 masters :Who would be the third? Pikkon? Gohan? Buu? 14:53, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Probably Gohan or Buu, more likely Gohan in my opinion. Pikkon is pretty weak compared to them. 05:49, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm just using the official Viz translation. But regardless, doesn't that translation also support what I'm saying? It's not merging with the Potara that's incredible, it's the fact that Goku and Vegeta are so strong. 01:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) -- There's nothing wrong with Viz, I was just using herms since he always matches up with subtitles on my DVD, and is very reliable. If you look at the quote, he doesn't discredit the potara, he's just saying the reason the potara merger was so powerful was because of the people using them. It doesn't negate his previous statements about the potara having a greater effect, it just adds on the pros of the potara. Look at the quote. Elder Kaioshin: “Idiot, it’s because it was those two that they were able to go so far." or "It's because of Goku and Vegeta that the potara were able to go so far" SSJ2 Gogeta (talk) 02:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) -- It sounds like everyone agrees with everything haha. Is there an action here? 01:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I just thought this tidbit might be relevant to add to the first point under the trivia section of the article, in that it intensifies the idea that Vegito is not stronger than Gogeta by disambiguating the use of the word "greater"; Potara isn't greater in the sense of giving a power boost. Rather, it's because of Goku and Vegeta's vast and ever-improving strength that Vegito is so impressive. 09:29, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Why say that? Old Kaioshin never retracts his statements about the potara having a greater effect. The Daizenshuu still says the earring's power is greater than the dance. SSJ2 Gogeta (talk) 12:07, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :I have to agree with SSJ2 Gogeta. Old Kai says it's a better type of fusion. He corrected Kibitoshin later; he didn't retract his own statements. 22:36, January 17, 2015 (UTC) A little confused So if you wear a Potara earring correctly, you become a Supreme Kai. So wouldn't that mean that Goku, Vegeta, Vegito, and Gokule (Game only) were temporary Supreme Kais? I mean Goku Black is listed as a Supreme Kai. Correct me if I'm wrong.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 01:07, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Hypothetical Why does Gokule have (hypothetical) next to his name? Sure, he was conjured up in Goku's head, but he appeared in games just like Vegeks. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 02:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Fusion Zamasu Permanent Fusion? Wait, so if the rule is that mortals can only stay fused with the Potara earrings for an hour, and Goku Black was a saiyan, but Future Zamasu was a Supreme Kai, would they stay permanentely fused, or would the fusion last for like, two hours or something along those lines? I mean, it clearly showed the problems with Fusion Zamasu, which were his immortality being nuanced or canceled out by Goku Black's mortality, and the fact that Goku Black was worlds beyond Future Zamasu's power, so the imbalance was clearly present there, so would these same rules apply for the time they spent fused? TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 16:12, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :You are confusing race with occupation, Goku Black despite being a Saiyan is still a Supreme Kai. In addition, what Gowas said is that the permanent fusion requires at least a Supreme Kai, not necessarily have to be both fusees. 16:21, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::As in the case of Old Kai and the Witch, the Zamasu/Black fusion would have been permanent. If 1 or 2 Kais are involved, the fusion won't end due to a time limit. 05:56, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :::How does one become a Supreme Kai than? Do they have selected as a successor beforehand before the Potara Earring resonates with the Kai's Ki? This new rule about Potara has confused me about how being a Supreme Kai works?--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 01:28, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Eye color? Whos Eye Color is retained? Are the eye colors also mixed in as well? DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:31, November 14, 2019 (UTC)